Penpals
by KawaiiJoltic
Summary: I noticed the horrible problem of there being no Luke fic on here, and this is my attempt to fix it. This is just a few letters between Luke and Iris after the battle tournament.
1. Chapter 1- Iris

_**AN- I noticed a very tragic, serious, dire problem on this website that no one has seemed to take note of! There is not a single fanfiction that I'm aware of with Luke in it! Since he's one of my favorite characters, I took it upon myself to fix this issue. Without further ado, here's the site's first actual Luke fic, Correspondents! -KawaiiJoltic**_

_**P.S, I don't own Pokémon. Just this story **_

* * *

Dear Luke,

Hi! How are you? Everything's fine on our end, but it's a bit quieter without you. I think Cilan misses having another class-A-team nerd around especially. I couldn't tell you what goes on in Ash's pea-brain to save my life, but I know I miss you. Axew does too! Or, at least he misses Zorua, who I think he'd developed a tiny crush on. Speaking of crushes, how's it going with Bianca? I know you said she had agreed to help you with your next movie, so I really would like to here how that's going. Also on the topic, ever since the tournament, I haven't been able to stop thinking about Stephan. And, yes, I do know his name, but I just call him Stephen to annoy him. Can't say the same about the pieces of hard tack I'm traveling with, though. Those dense kids can't even get it through their head how to pronounce stupid! Please tell me what you think about me and Stephan, and how everything's going on your end. Hope this letter finds you well!

Best Wishes,

Iris Kinomoto

* * *

**_AN- I know it was short, but they'll be numerous. Thanks for reading! -KawaiiJoltic_**


	2. Chapter 2- Luke

_**AN- I don't own Pokémon, but enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic**_

* * *

Dear Iris,

It was really nice to get your letter! I'm not sure I've gotten one since we had penpals from the other class in first grade. Anyways, day three filming with Bianca and she still likes my Zorua more than me. I certainly would not call that headway. In other news, my filming is going rather well. The story, which I'd penned a while back, was of two sisters, played by Bianca and Zorua, who had been whisked away by the Maractus king to an endless desert maze, with nothing but their Larvesta and wits to get them out. We were shooting in the Desert Resort for the bulk of it, with the exception of the very beginning and end, which had been shot back in Cumulo City, my hometown. To play the Maractus king and his minions, we'd recruited a herd of wild Maractus, who took orders rather well. Well, as long as they get foot they ar, anyways. Mr. Mathews had been right, being in that battle tournament had helped me develop my skills in action scenes a bit more. I feel already like Tiger Lilly Angel (That's the title, by the way. I got the idea from Bianca, who said Larvesta's wings looked like a tiger lilly.) is a heck of a lot more polished than my last one. Of course, that might just be from the fact that Ash isn't my lead, 'cause truth be told he's a horrible actor. Please don't tell him I said that. Hope this letter finds you well!

Best Wishes,

Luke Kurogane

P.S., Thanks again for the last letter. I really would appreciate your continued correspondence. And good luck with Stephan. I'm sure he'd date you, but you really should make the first move, 'cause us guys are more dense then bricks.

* * *

**_AN- I hope you liked that. Thank you! -KawaiiJoltic_**


	3. Chapter 3- Iris

_**AN- Do you like the new title and summary? That was rhetorical, but you know I am the oracle, I know you like my title/summary. Sorry. Had to do that. Anyways, I don't own Pokémon or anything I might reference, but I do own this story. **_

* * *

Dear Luke,

I don't know what "continued correspondence" meant, but I'm going to assume it means "penpals". I'd love to be penpals, 'cause I love getting mail! Anyways, we were just walking along, and you'd never believe who we found passed out on the sidewalk. Meowth from Team Rocket! Anyways, he said that he'd fluxed a big mission and they kicked him out, so we decided to let him come with us. He's been helpful so far, especially since he helped save my Axew from a Scrafty. I've decided to trust him, at least for now. Anyways, your movie sounds really good! Send me a link to it on Youtube once you're done with it. Sorry 'bout Bianca, but I'm sure if you just keep being nice (and maybe be a little less subtle, as I doubt Bianca could recognize subtlety if it danced in front of her wearing a Link costume!), I'm sure she'll come around! Your advice about Stephan was good too, but I'm not sure I'm brave enough to just go up to him and tell him how I feel. Good luck with everything! Hope this letter finds you well!

Best Wishes,

Iris Kinomoto

* * *

_**AN- Yay! Thanks for reading! -KawaiiJoltic **_


	4. Chapter 4- Luke

_**AN- I don't own Pokémon or anything I may make a reference to. Please enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic**_

* * *

Dear Iris,

Thanks for writing back! I really do appreciate it! And I'll make sure to send you a copy of my movie the minute I'm done with it. Anyways, I really don't think you should trust Meowth. I know he saved Axew and all, but have any of you considered that it could be a ploy to steal your Pokémon. I wouldn't put it past them. I don't by any means trust Ash's or even Cilan's judgment, but I do trust yours. I hope it doesn't get clouded. I haven't made much progress on my movie since my last letter, but I still think it will be great. Bianca is a whole different story, though. She's been paying a bit more attention to me and a bit less to Zorua. I'd call that progress! By the way, I ran into Georgia training yesterday. She told me to tell you that she never intends to forgive you for placing higher in the tournament than her and that she still thinks you're as little a kid as Ash. Personally, I think that's a bit harsh, but it's what she said. Hope this letter finds you well!

Best Wishes,

Luke Kurogane

P.S., Continued correspondence means about the same thing as penpals.

* * *

_**AN- Thanks for reading! Thanks again! -KawaiiJoltic**_


	5. Chapter 5- Iris

_**AN- I don't own Pokémon, 'k? Thanks and enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic**_

* * *

Dear Luke,

I know you'll think I'm insane, but I really do trust Meowth. It's probably my fangirling over having a uber-cute talking Pokémon on my side, but I did convince Ash and Cilan to leave their Pokémon alone with them for a little while to check, and nothing happened, so I say it's fine. Anyways, I learned a new way to torture Cilan! Turns out he's a Chornekophobe, so he's scared of Purrloin. If we can get together anytime soon, make sure Zorua transforms into a Purrloin to freak him out. Why would he be scared of Purrloins, anyways? They're totally cute and cuddly! But, then again, the Purrloin we met today did try to kill us, so I guess he may have a point. If you ever see Burgundy again, make sure not to bring the Purrloin thing up, cause that might not end well. Hope this letter finds you well!

Best Wishes,

Iris Kinomoto

PS, Congrats on Bianca! Hope the progress keeps progressing!

* * *

_**AN- Thanks! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks! -KawaiiJoltic**_


	6. Chapter 6- Luke

_**AN- I don't own Pokémon or anything else. Enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic**_

* * *

Dear Iris,

Cilan's scared of Purrloin. Nice, I'll remember that. Anyways, my movie is nearly complete! And something really awesome happened during filming today. My Larvesta evolved into Volcarona! It's way stronger now, and since it happened during filming, it drastically improved the climax. Bianca is pleased with it, too. She's acting a bit different around me, which I'm pretty sure is a good thing. But, lately she's had the Cup Song from Pitch Perfect stuck in her head, and it's driving me nuts! I mean, it's a good song and everything, but it's driving me insane! Anyways, I promise I'll send a copy of the movie to you when I'm done. I'm actually considering entering it in a film festival. Anyways, hope this letter finds you well!

Best Wishes,

Luke Kurogane

* * *

**_AN- Thanks for reading! If you like this story, I implore you to write a one shot or drabble or something with Luke in it. Luke needs love. Thanks! -KawaiiJoltic_**


	7. Chapter 7- Iris

**_AN- So, we've arrived at the last chapter, have we? I guess so- I don't want to set out to do more and forget about it again. So sorry about almost abandoning this. Well, I don't own anything but my own ideas. So, Allons-y, let's get this done_**

* * *

Dear Luke,

Yesterday was kind of crazy! We were about to make dinner when this Beheeyem showed up and started making things appear out of thin air. And not like, boring things either, but Figy berries and five-star hotels! I know we should have sensed something was up, but Ash and I were really tired from staying up to try to teach Emonga ElectroBall last night (and by the way, we failed), and Cilan was too caught up making the Beheeyem conjure whatever he wanted. I mean, he says he doesn't want, a four-star hotel, but he ends up making Beheeyem get him a five-star hotel! Yeah, that totally makes sense. We eventually figured out that it was some whacked-out dream, and then everything went all Inseption on us. There were aliens and M. C. Esher paintings and multiple moons, etc. Eventually we caught the guy responsible for it, who had tried to steal Pikachu, Meowth, and Axew, and Meowth slashed the pants off of him. (Literally! He slashed him down to his underwear!)I'm glad everything's going well with Bianca, and I do think you should enter your film in a film festival. It would totally win! Well, hope this letter finds you well!

Best Wishes,

Iris Kinomoto

P.S., Maybe we should e-mail from now on. It's great to get real letters from you and all, but I think we are wearing Ash's poor Tranquill out. I'm DragonMasterIris .

* * *

_**AN- I finished! Admittedly, I probably should have gone till the end of the season, but I didn't want their to be any chance of me abandoning it again. Thank you a trillion times over to all my readers, especially FrutySheep, as your kind words encoraged me to go ahead and finish this. Thank you all! -KawaiiJoltic**_


End file.
